


Home

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is Nosey, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Family Drama Vulcan Style, M/M, Sexual Content, With Liberties Taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is forced to come clean about a few things to Jim as well as deal with his unwanted bond to T'Pring. This leads to a trip to Vulcan and an uncomfortable family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Taking some liberties here as I'm giving Spock and T'Pring an out that doesn't involve a fight to the death.

Kirk lay curled on his side with his back pressed against Spock's front. One strong arm lay over his chest holding him close. It was nice not to sleep alone. More often then not they ended up sharing a bed even when they didn't have sex. He considered their sleeping arrangements a definite perk in the relationship.

“Jim.” Spock suddenly broke the warm silence, his mouth close to Kirk's ear. “There is...something I need to speak to you about. As we are together in private with ample time and you are not yet asleep...” his voice trailed off.

“This sounds kind of serious.” Spock loosened his grip on the human, allowing him to roll over so that they lay face to face.

“It is, but there is no cause for alarm. I should say the subject is an awkward one. It involves things Vulcans usually do not discuss with nonVulcans. It was never my intention to keep anything from you.”

Kirk reached out a hand to gently stroke his lover's cheek. “Tell me now. You can always tell me anything.”

“Considering the nature of our relationship, this concerns you, and you need to know.” He paused for a moment. “When Vulcans are children their parents select for them a mate that seems appropriate. They facilitate a bond between them so that when they reach--”

“Wait, what are you saying? You're engaged? Married?” Kirk broke in unable to help himself. 

“No not married. I suppose 'engaged' would be the closest human equivalent, though it is somewhat more than that as there is a bond involved. It can be undone, however. No one is forced to accept their parents' choice for them.” he added quickly before Kirk could interject again.

“This seems like something you should have told me before. This...this is big.” Kirk said, feeling more stunned than anything else.

“Yes, I can see where I have erred in this matter. However, as T'Pring and I have no desire to be fully bonded to one another it did not seem like a matter of immediate importance. You and I are much more compatible than myself and T'Pring, and T'Pring has found someone she deems more adequate than I.”

“You are so much more than just 'adequate', sweetheart.” He broke in again sensing an undercurrent that he didn't like.

“I appreciate your affection.” Spock finally said after a moment, and Kirk felt the Vulcan's fingers caress the back of his hand. “However, there is no need to feel anger in my defense. I am not ideal by Vulcan standards. That is the way of things.” He placed his forefingers against Kirk's lips sensing imminent rebellion. “Since I have you, and T'Pring has Stonn, this is not a terrible situation. The bond can be undone without harm to either party as it is not a full bond, and we can both move on.”

Kirk took a deep breath to steady himself. “Ok. Then why is this so difficult to tell me?”

“That is rooted in our biology, and is considered a private matter. Upon reaching sexual maturity, every seven years we experience a neurochemical imbalance known as pon farr. Though we can mate when ever we feel the urge to do so, during pon farr there is no choice. The imbalance must be corrected quickly. By arranging a marriage for their children while they are young, parents ensure that their child has a mate. The bond will draw the male and female to each other when the time comes. To not take a mate is to invite violence and very possibly death.”

“Alright, I can see that. The arranged marriage thing makes sense in a way.”

“It is entirely logical. However being half human, I had hoped that I might be spared. But I can not be sure, and if I am to experience pon farr, it would likely be soon. ” He shifted uncomfortably and ducked his head. “This needs to be done now. To wait would complicate things with cultural rituals that none of us need to be involved in should pon farr happen. I also do not know when we will be this near Vulcan again.”

When Kirk remained silent, thinking, Spock continued, “you are upset with me.” It was a statement, not a question.

“No, not really. Maybe I should be. But,” the other man's obvious discomfort dissolved Kirk's anger as quickly as it formed. It was clear to him that his lover had not been duplicitous. Rather there was a piece of him that was hurting, the piece that was not quite Vulcan and not quite human and fit no where, except perhaps with him. “You shouldn't feel ashamed of who you are or what your body naturally does. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me sooner.”

“It seems I miscalculated.” he said in a humble voice.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Kirk reached out and pulled him in close against his body.

“Jim.” Spock mumbled into his chest as Kirk's hand found a bare strip of skin on his lower back where his shirt had gotten rucked up. He set his hand to stroking in soothing circles. “I am sorry.”

“Hush, we'll work this out.”

* * *

If Spock's timing was off in some ways, it was right on in others. They had completed a time sensitive mission to collect scientific readings a few days back. With a little finagling, a side trip to Vulcan wouldn't cause any significant issues. One colony would get their non perishable supplies a few days faster, and while their trip to another would be shoved off for a week, it was a routine visit. Nothing in any of the communications Kirk received suggested that there was anything amiss.

With his mind full of schedules, course changes, and a hundred niggling little questions concerning his Vulcan and Vulcans in general, Kirk didn't notice Bones hovering over his left shoulder until the man coughed. Kirk jumped and looked up. “Can I have a word with you when you have the chance?” he asked, his expression giving nothing away.

“Certainly, in fact you can have one now. Spock, you have the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kirk followed the CMO to sickbay, where the man shooed out the nurse on duty before gesturing for his friend to sit. “Alright, Jim. What's going on?”

“What do you mean?” Kirk replied innocently.

Bones gave him an exasperated look. “With you and your pointy eared boyfriend. Something's up, if you're seriously considering changing course for Vulcan. Is he alright? And I'm asking as the ship's doctor.”

Kirk shifted uncomfortably remembering how difficult it had been for Spock to broach the subject of his unwanted bond with T'Pring not to mention the Vulcan reproductive cycle. “I think you need to ask Spock if you have any questions about his health.”

“Dammit, Jim! Don't you think I already tried that. All I got out of him was that it was a minor family matter and nothing to worry about.”

“There you have it, then.” Kirk sat back in preparation for the coming onslaught. There was no way Bones would accept that as an answer.

“Do you really expect me to accept that. I know you two are together, considering the way this ship is, I expect everybody does. You've never been anything but professional on duty – both of you, though I'm not sure Spock is capable of being anything but. So, I can't see you suddenly changing course for a 'minor' problem.”

Kirk sighed. “I wouldn't call it 'minor,' but no one's health is in any danger. It's something that needs to be taken care of, and since our schedule is lighter right now, and we're not that far from Vulcan.” he shrugged. “We'll only be there a few days, and it will give Scotty and his team a chance to do some of the minor repair work we were forced to put off.”

Bones glared at him, but said nothing unable to take issue with, dare Kirk think it, the logic of the situation. “Alright, alright. Since you aren't going to tell me anything, I'll have to trust that the two of you know what you're doing.”

“Look, I'm not trying to leave you out of the loop, it's just not my place to divulge that information. If it becomes necessary for you or anyone else to know, you'll know. And I'll remind Spock that he can always talk to you in confidence.” he added to further mollify his CMO. It seemed to work – his friend's expression relaxed somewhat.

“I don't know how you can put up with logical this, and logical that all the time, but I'm glad the two of you finally stopped making eyes at each other and did something about it. Now go on back to the bridge. I have a sickbay to run.”

* * *

When Kirk ordered the course change to Vulcan, nobody complained. It was common knowledge that engineering had repairs to do, and if the ship had to be in a compromising position in order to be fixed, orbiting a friendly planet seemed a much better idea than being at half power out in the back end of nowhere. No one begrudged Spock the chance to take care of family business, and only Bones continued to shoot the occasional glare at being kept in the dark.

“What do your parents think of all of this?” Kirk asked as he considered what move to make next.

Spock didn't look up from the chess game. “I do not know. I have not discussed this with them. I sent a message informing them of our imminent arrival on Vulcan and why, but that is all. It is irrelevant anyway. Even if I wished to marry T'Pring, she prefers another. I would not seek to bind her to me against her wishes.”

Kirk finally made a move, though he had a feeling defeat was unavoidable. “Still, though...”

Spock sighed. “I suspect my mother will understand. My father, I cannot be certain. I often do things that inadvertently displease him.”

“Isn't that the way with most families? Part of growing up and developing your own personality and sense of self involves sometimes clashing with your parents.” Kirk winced as Spock easily took another of his pieces.

“I do not see the logic in familial discord.”

Kirk opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again, choosing a different subject instead. “You said something about avoiding cultural rituals earlier? What are they?”

“That would be the kal-if-fee. It is what happens when two males desire the same female, or if the female rejects the man she had been arranged to marry. Should the kal-if-fee be carried out, it would mean a fight to the death with Stonn or a champion of T'Pring's choosing.”

“A _what_? Are you joking?” Kirk sputtered, the game suddenly forgotten.

“I assure you, Jim, I am not.”

“For such a logical people, that seems highly...not.”

“Oh, but it is. During pon farr Vulcans are entirely driven by their instincts. The only way to end the blood fever is to mate or fight. If the blood fever is not broken, then the sufferer will die. You can see why I do not wish the situation to come to this when it can be avoided.”

“Yes, I would like to see that avoided too. And breaking the bond with T'Pring won't cause any problems?”

“It is a little...irregular, however, as we both have preferred mates it is understandable and the most logical course of action to take.”

“Certainly more so than the alternative.”

“Indeed. Check.”

Ah well, the game was truly lost now, so Kirk turned his full attention to Spock as he pondered what seemed to him like some amazing contradictions. “Vulcans seem so unflappable, so in control. To think that underneath the surface...” his voice trailed off.

“We are a very passionate people. That is why it is so important we learn to control our emotions.” Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I know just how passionate you can be.” Kirk replied slyly. Spock's ear tips promptly flushed green. “You're blushing.”

“You are mistaken.” His ears turned darker and a faint flush suffused his cheeks.

“You alright, Spock? You're looking a little greener than normal.” Bones said, walking up to them. “I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Kirk tried to smother a grin. The good doctor was still fishing for information. Well, that's what they got for choosing a public place for a chess game instead of Spock's quarters.

“I am quite well. The Captain and I were merely engaged in a game of chess.” Spock replied evenly. “You are welcome to join us.”

Bones pulled over a chair and sat down. “M'Benga has everything under control, and I needed a break.” He turned his attention back to Spock. “Looking forward to seeing your family?”

“I have not been home for some time.” He frowned slightly. “Familial relations can be...complicated.”

“Even for Vulcans? I would've thought without those pesky emotions things would be smooth sailing.”

“Sometimes even for Vulcans. We do, after all, have our own distinct personalities.” he paused to consider the doctor. “You seem inordinately curious about my business on Vulcan despite my assurances that I am as healthy as ever.”

Bones exasperation finally broke loose.“You didn't think I'd wonder when it suddenly becomes necessary to go haring off on an unplanned side trip that neither you nor Jim will give a real explanation for?” 

“But I have given you an explanation. It is unnecessary to divulge all of the details.” He cocked an eyebrow at Bones who was starting to fume.

Deciding things had gone on long enough, Kirk held up a hand to forestall any more back and forth. He turned to Spock. “Maybe it's time to let Doctor McCoy in on some of what's been going on. For his peace of mind.”

Spock looked at Kirk for a moment before turning back to Bones. “There is no reason for your mind to be ill at ease. It is merely this, as a child, like all Vulcans, a female was chosen for me and a bond created between us. As we have no desire to pursue a relationship with each other and both have partners we prefer, I need to return to Vulcan to have the bond with her severed. It is unfair to her, and not good for me to let it go on.”

“So let me get this straight, you're going back home to get a divorce?”

“No, T'Pring and I were never wed. We were betrothed to each other, but never formally married. Had things been different, I would soon need to return to Vulcan to marry her.”

“See, it's an unwedding.” Kirk couldn't help but blurt out in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Unwedding... the pair of you are impossible. I can't see why you didn't just tell me this before.”

Spock and Kirk exchanged a look. “It did not seem necessary.” Spock replied.

“Feel better now?” Kirk interrupted, deciding that it would be better to end the conversation before Bones became more irritated, or Spock felt like he had to divulge personal information he wasn't comfortable with.

“I still think there's more to this than you're saying, but ok, I'll give you your privacy. And anyway, I'm going to check on sickbay one more time and then it's off to bed. If I don't see you before you leave, have a good visit to Vulcan. I hear the weather is hot this time of year.”

“Doctor, the weather is always hot. It is a desert planet.”

Bones rolled his eyes as he pushed his chair back from the table and hauled himself to his feet. “Goodnight.”

Once McCoy had gone, Kirk turned to Spock. “And what about you? Would you care for some company tonight?” 

“Jim, your presence is always welcome.” He touched his forefingers to Kirk's in a Vulcan kiss.

* * *

Spock was glad when they reached his quarters. He found himself very much desiring to see Jim naked. Once the door slid shut he turned and pressed his lips to Kirk's in a human style kiss, something he found quite enjoyable. Having his face so close to his lover's, pressing sensitive lips together, tongues sliding against one another, sharing breath – yes, it was a very intimate gesture. He ran his hands over Jim's shoulders, feeling the fabric of his shirt stretch across their span, and then down his back. Kirk's body was fascinating, both alike and unlike his own. As males they functioned the same, and looked anatomically similar in a generic sense. Yet, there was the beat of his heart in his chest rather than his side, his compact build compared to Spock's longer leaner musculature. The skin that felt so good under his hands lacked his own greenish hue.

Kirk's hands held him, rubbing up and down the length of Spock's ribs. Spock felt his gut pleasantly tighten as those wonderful hands squeezed his hips and rubbed over his belly. He began sliding Kirk's shirt upwards to expose the bare flesh of his abdomen, taking his time to gently caress the bared skin. He enjoyed undressing Jim, taking his time and letting arousal build. He felt the way the other man shivered under his touch, pupils dilated, breathing quickened in anticipation of their joining. He pulled the shirt off over Jim's head, mussing his hair in the process. 

Before Spock could move further, Kirk took his hand and brought it to his mouth first kissing the knuckles, and then turning it over to press warm lips against his palm. His gaze met Spock's, and a smile touched his lips before taking the Vulcan's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking. Spock's breath hitched at the hot mouth around sensitive digits.

“ _Jim_.” he breathed, and bent his head to kiss Kirk on the forehead as his groin tightened and body flushed with heat.

Kirk released his hand after giving his fingers a final lick. “Having such sensitive fingers must make a lot of things nice.” he said, grin turning wicked.

“Indeed.” Spock replied, thinking of Jim's tight entrance. He dropped his hands to the waist band of Kirk's trousers and began to undo them.

“I think these boots had better come off first.” Kirk pointed out with an amused smirk as he bent to remove his foot ware. 

“Ah, you are correct.” Spock followed suit and pulled off his own shirt for good measure. Despite his tendency to chill easily, he felt quite warm.

“This is more like it.” Kirk murmured as he ran his fingers through the fuzz on Spock's chest and fondling his now exposed nipples.

Spock exhaled in a sigh of pleasure at the stimulation and went back to removing the rest of his lover's clothing. He ran a finger down the line of Kirk's groin, ruffled the curls that peeked out from above the waistband of his boxer briefs, caressed first one silky inner thigh then the other. Finally he pulled down the restricting undergarments leaving Jim in all his nude glory. Spock couldn't help but step back and admire the masculine, vital body. Kirk stroked his aroused sex into a full erection, preening under the Vulcan's gaze.

“You are very pleasing to the eye. I admit, during our chess game I was wishing to see you unclothed.”

“Were you?” Kirk looked especially pleased by Spock's admission. “I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, then.”

“I find that waiting heightens the experience.” He pulled Kirk into his arms, nuzzling against his curious, round human ear while his hands came to rest on the pleasant curves of his ass. He took a moment to suck at the soft ear lobe before walking Jim backwards to his bed and pushing the shorter man onto it's welcoming, soft surface. Kirk scooted back against the pillows to give them more room as Spock slid out of his trousers and underwear. 

He was very aware of Kirk's eyes on him and felt himself blush. As a Vulcan, he had been trained from childhood to be able to exert control over his physical reactions, but he could never seem to stop himself from flushing green when Jim looked at him like that. 

“Come here, baby.” He he patted a bare thigh in a welcoming way, and Spock eagerly slid between his legs, covering the other man's body with his own. Suddenly Jim's hands were all over him – fingers lightly raking down his spine, hands squeezing and rubbing his bottom. He let out an explosive, “ _Ah!_ as one warm paw squeezed his cock. He responded by sucking marks onto Kirk's throat and then moving down to lick and suck at the pert nipples causing Jim to arch and moan.

Spock did not have near the same amount of experience when it came to sex that Jim did. Yet, he had always been a fast learner, and Jim, who wasn't the slightest bit shy, had no problems letting Spock know what felt good. Of course being a touch telepath helped as well – not that he would ever invade Jim's thoughts without permission, but it was impossible not to feel the man's arousal. He lifted himself up and turned Kirk over. He had noticed early on that Jim made more noise when he was positioned on his belly or hands and knees. Kirk supported his lower body with his forearms and hiked up his ass with an eagerness that sent heat rippling through Spock's lower body. He pressed his lips to the soft smooth cheeks before spreading apart the flesh to let a finger tip gently caress and press against Jim's hole.

Spock paused to reach for the lube causing Kirk to squirm at the loss of contact. “Your eagerness is gratifying.” the Vulcan remarked, slicking his fingers and returning to the task at hand. He slowly worked one finger in and then another. Kirk whimpered and moaned as a third was added, and Spock began to slide them in and out in a steady rhythm. Jim felt amazing around his fingers, and the thought soon it would be his cock thrusting into that tight heat made his organ throb. Jim, now relaxed and loose and slick with lube, was grinding against his fingers looking for more sensation. Deciding that Jim seemed well prepared, he let his fingers slip free replacing them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, giving his lover time to accustom himself to this new intrusion until he was well and truly buried. He let out a sigh of relief and began to move.

“Oh _yes_!” Kirk exclaimed when Spock found the perfect angle. “Harder, _please_!” Jim's needy whines were delightful to hear, and he gladly complied with the request, thrusting sharply as Kirk ground against him. Spock bit his lip, trying not to cry out, trying to retain some of his Vulcan control – not an easy feat when his body felt this good. Jim had his face buried in the pillow muffling some of his louder exclamations. Knowing that he had this kind of effect on his lover sent fire to his groin. He reached back to take Kirk's erection in one hand, squeezing and stroking until, with a cry, Jim came. Spock lasted a little longer, Kirk's body tightening around him almost driving him over. When the heat in his lower body built to a delicious molten state and he felt near delirious with pleasure, he finally spilled into Jim's very willing body.

He dropped his head down to Kirk's shoulder, gently placing kisses along it's breadth, tasting the saltiness of Jim's damp skin. He gently pulled out of Kirk, settling himself down behind the man so he could gather him up and cradle him against his body. Jim's hand moved to rest over top of Spock's, waves of contentment rolling off the now drowsy human. If there was anyone in the universe that he should be bonded to, Spock knew it was this man. Though he wasn't looking forward to what was bound to be an awkward situation on Vulcan, the thought that things would soon be set to rights gave some relief.

* * *

Jim looked down at himself and the Vulcan style robe he was wearing with a dubious expression. “Do not worry, you are quite aesthetically pleasing. Besides, you will be much more comfortable in the heat.” Spock assured him.

Kirk was unused to being swathed in that much fabric, though he knew Spock had a point. Starfleet uniforms were simple, easy to care for, and allowed easy range of movement. However, loose fitting, breathable fabrics were more suited for an intensely hot climate. Spock looked quite at home and very dignified in his russet colored robes. Granted, Spock managed to keep an air of dignity in most situations. “You look good.”

“Thank you, Jim. Shall we head to the transporter room? I am sure they are waiting on us.”

Kirk nodded his assent and tried to quell the butterflies that kept flitting around in his stomach. It wasn't that he believed anything terrible was going to happen, but he felt like he was stepping into a somewhat fraught situation. A soon to be ex-fiance, her boyfriend, him as Spock's preferred mate, and then partially estranged parents did not sound like a recipe for a comfortable experience.

As if sensing his partner's trepidation, Spock turned to him. “Do not let this worry you. All will be well.”

“But difficult.”

“Perhaps, but you have dealt with difficult people before.” He held out his hand with the first two fingers extended for a kiss. Kirk pressed his own fingers to those of the Vulcan. 

“I take it your parents don't know about us either.” he said.

“No, I have not spoken to them often, and certainly not about personal matters. However, I suspect it will not escape my mother's notice.” He paused for a moment in thought. “Like you she is human, and in experiencing the full range of emotions, I find that she notices them more in others.”

“Is this going to cause issues?” Kirk asked as the butterflies began to violently batter themselves against his rib cage.

“As I said earlier, it is difficult to predict my father's reactions. But it is best not to worry yourself over what could be nothing, and anyway, my choice of a mate is my own to make now that I am no longer a child.”

They soon reached the transporter room. “Well, here goes.” Kirk said.

The first thing Kirk noticed when they materialized on Vulcan was the heat. It hit him like a sledge hammer. The only good thing he could say was that it didn't come with humidity. Once Kirk caught his breath he paused to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed were the colors – earthy tones of red and gold under a parched pale blue sky. Then buildings harmonious and sleek, pleasing to the eye and looking like they somehow belonged in the stark landscape. They were clearly in a residential area rather than the city center. Here there were houses interspersed with what appeared to be the occasional small shop. Kirk noted that the plant life seemed somewhat comparable to the succulents back on Earth. He followed Spock to one of the houses.

The woman who opened the door was small next to Spock's height, her manner bright and alert. She wore a flowy dress, that like the robes Spock and Kirk wore was undoubtedly designed for the heat. She gestured for them to enter.

“Spock, it's been eighteen years! At least you've finally come home now.” she tut-tutted.

“Eighteen years?” Kirk paused a moment, glancing in surprise at Spock. He knew that Spock and his parents weren't what one would call close, but that was unexpected.

“Ah, you must be Captain Kirk, so glad you could accompany my son. You can call me Amanda. Vulcan names are terribly difficult to pronounce.”

“And please, call me Jim.” he replied.

“You should have something to drink, you aren't accustomed to this climate. It's easy to get dehydrated.” He followed Spock and Amanda glancing around the open floor plan of the house. It was simple but comfortable with an airy feel. She gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table, disappeared and then came back with a glass of water. “I'll make us some tea as well, but drink that first.”

“Eighteen _years_?” he mouthed at Spock once Amanda's back was turned.

Spock started to reply but stopped, pressing his lips together as Amanda picked up the subject from earlier. “I'm glad you've finally come to visit us, but it shouldn't take something like this situation with T'Pring to bring you back.” Her mouth was set in a way that suggested concern as she set teacups out on the table.

“You know how father is.” Spock pointed out. “Have his opinions really changed?”

“For two supposedly logical beings, you both behave like stubborn fools.” She shook her head in exasperation. 

“Mother...” 

“And I am sorry to hear about T'Pring. Still, it's better this than bashing at each other with weapons...What's going to happen if--”

“Mother,” he began again. “There is nothing to be sorry about.” 

Kirk didn't know whether to be amused, feel sorry for Spock, or want to avoid all the awkwardness and sneak away. He settled for feeling all three at things at once. 

“We meet tomorrow with the healer who will undo the mating bond. It is for the best. Neither father nor yourself could possibly know how events might turn out. It would be illogical to assume that as adults T'Pring and myself would prove to be compatible. The kal-if-fee would not exist otherwise.” Spock said evenly.

“ _Logic_...” Amanda sighed.

“At least this way there won't be a kal-if-fee.” Kirk pointed out. 

“There wouldn't have been anyway if T'Pring hadn't, oh nevermind.” And with that, Amanda gave herself away. Despite whatever estrangement had existed, Spock was her son, and he had been rejected, most likely for his half human heritage.

“It is alright.” Spock said in a reassuring voice. “I have no more wish to marry T'Pring than she has to marry me. It is a decision that carries mutual benefit.” Amanda set a pot of tea in front of them, looking like she wanted to say something else. Her eyes flickered briefly to Kirk, and she stayed quiet.

Finally she turned to Kirk with a smile and asked, “What is it like on the Enterprise?”

He blinked, momentarily thrown by the abrupt change in subject. “It's been a very rewarding experience. Not without it's trouble, but I have been blessed with exceptional crew members.” He continued to answer her questions about the ship. He was also left to conclude that most of Spock's troubles at home sprung from a rupture between himself and Sarek, his father.

Kirk found himself liking Amanda. She had to be an incredibly strong woman to leave everything she had known – family, friends, career, to come here and live on what was to humans an inhospitable planet, to always be an outsider. It also turned out, much to Kirk's amusement and Spock's embarrassment (not that he showed it, but Kirk knew the man well enough), that Spock was unaware of the time honored tradition of having one's parents embarrass them with childhood stories and pictorial evidence in front of the significant other. Not that Amanda knew he and Spock were an item, but she seemed to sense that they were certainly close. After all, there was no real official reason for Kirk to accompany Spock planet side. 

Sarek, however, when he returned a short time later was a different matter. He was polite and gracious to Kirk, but cold to his son. Spock seemed to accept this treatment and take it as a matter of course which upset Jim. When they returned to the ship he was definitely going to make sure to spend some quality time with his lover. Spock was going to need it.

“Your son is a highly valued crew member. I don't know how we'd get along without him.” Kirk said as they sat talking after dinner. 

“He always did exceptionally well in his studies. He was admitted to VAS, but chose Starfleet instead.” Sarek replied in a tone that suggested disapproval.

By Amanda's annoyed look and the way that Spock stiffened infinitesimally, Kirk figured that this was an old argument. Kirk quickly found himself not knowing quite what to say. He didn't want to bring up any sore subjects, and talking up Spock when the man was sitting next to him would not help dissolve the awkwardness of the situation. He was saved from having to figure out how to further respond when he noticed the handsome chess set sitting in the corner.

Sarek followed his gaze. “Do you play?” he inquired.

“Yes, often with Spock. Would you care for a game?” This seemed to be a good suggestion as the tension in the room noticeably dropped. It was clear why Spock needed him here. As self sufficient and unemotional as he tried to appear, this situation would be a nightmare for anyone.

* * *

Kirk lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The guest bedroom was comfortable, but he found his mind too engaged for sleep. He listened to the night sounds outside missing Spock's presence beside him. Spock would be able to tell him about the different animals and insects he was hearing. Besides, he was pretty sure that a certain Vulcan could use some comfort even if he didn't want to admit it. A faint tap at his door caught his attention. A moment later Spock peeked in. Kirk gestured for him to enter, not wanting to speak too loudly and wake his parents. Sarek no doubt possessed typical Vulcan hearing.

Spock noiselessly closed the door after him and padded silently over to the bed. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable.” he whispered.  
.  
Kirk scooted over and patted the mattress in invitation. Spock didn't hesitate before climbing in beside him and laying resting his head on Kirk's chest. “I'm fine. It's nice here.” They lay together silently for a few minutes, Kirk idly stroking Spock's ear. “I missed having you in bed with me.” 

“Yes, I find that my sleep in improved by your presence. However, tonight was not the time to explain to my father that I am pursuing a relationship with you. I am hoping that an opportunity to speak to him alone will present itself tomorrow. I cannot say how he will react in the moment, but I think he will derive some peace of mind from knowing that I am not without a mate.”

Kirk moved his hand to stroke the Vulcan's silky black hair, enjoying the feel of Spock's warm hand against the bare skin of his belly. There was nothing sexual in the contact, just a soothing sense of closeness. He began gently stroking Kirk's skin with his thumb. “Jim, I will say that over the time I have known you, you have very much become a part of me. If you were gone, I would lose a piece of myself. I cannot imagine my life without you in it.”

“I love you too, baby.” Kirk kissed the top of his head. “If you fall asleep here, it will be awkward in the morning, won't it?” He sighed, wanting nothing more than to drift to sleep cuddled up with his boyfriend. 

“I am afraid that is a likely outcome. I should let you sleep.” He sat up and looked down into Kirk's face before lowering his head to kiss him on the mouth – warm soft lips and a swipe of his tongue across Jim's. “Sleep well. Tomorrow should be interesting if nothing else.”

* * *

Spock rose early the next morning in hopes of being to speak to his father without Jim present. It was not a conversation he looked forward to having. Most of their conversations ended badly, which is why he had avoided his parents for eighteen years, preferring to keep communications limited to the occasional message to let them know he was well. The messages were mostly for his mother's benefit – another reason he disliked fighting with Sarek. Their more forceful disagreements upset his mother.

Jim would be waking soon, so after taking a few moments to center himself, he joined his father on the balcony. Sarek was looking out over the red rocks that jutted upwards in the near distance. Even though it was still early, the temperature was already warm. He was glad he had been able to convince Jim to dress appropriately for the weather. With a sigh, she shook off his mind's attempts at procrastination and stood beside his father.

“Have you fully thought through this course of action? You do not have to give into T'Pring's request. When the time comes, she may have already lost interest in Stonn, or at least see the sense in the union that was arranged for her.” Sarek said with out preamble. His father jumping right to the point actually came as a relief to Spock. It saved him trying to find the right way to brooch the subject.

“And if she does not choose to marry me? I have no wish to fight Stonn for a woman who has no interest in me. It does not seem logical. Having minds that are compatible when creating a bond is not the same as being compatible in a greater sense.”

“Couples learn to live and function together.” Sarek paused. “When you leave Vulcan, you will most likely be far away when your time comes. You will have no one to return to, and will have little chance of finding a new bondmate during your journeys. I do not need to remind you what that can lead to.” 

So here it was, the opening Spock had been waiting for. “You assume much about my life. Though it is true that I have little prolonged contact with other Vulcans, I am capable of finding a nonVulcan mate. You yourself should be well aware that this is possible.” He glanced back towards the house where his mother and Jim were sitting inside talking. He could just make out the murmur of their voices.

Sarek sighed. “Certainly the possibility is there, but I am not sure you fully know what that entails. A Vulcan woman would--”

“Father, I know well what such a relationship would entail. I know this from experience as I have managed to find a mate who is far more acceptable than T'Pring.” 

Sarek raised an eyebrow, the closest he could probably come to looking surprised. “And you did not think to tell me this before?”

“The opportunity did not present itself. I wanted to speak to you alone, as I did not wish to put Jim in an awkward position. I have learned in human culture that meeting the family of one's mate can be stressful.” He added the last part to make certain their was no ambiguity.

Sarek stared at him, and Spock wondered what he was thinking – that a relationship with a human Starfleet officer would further pull Spock away from the life his father wanted him to have, that Spock should not have sprung this information on him in this manner, that Spock had been as unfaithful to T'Pring as T'Pring had been to him, and perhaps relief that his son wouldn't have to face pon farr without a mate. “It is logical. We share much in common and have similar goals. We work well together and find peace in each others company.” He did not add how attractive he found Jim and that their compatibility stretched to the bedroom. There were just some things you didn't discuss with your parents.

“You could have contacted me with this information previously.” 

“Somethings are best discussed face to face when possible.” Spock disagreed. “And since I was coming here... I brought Jim with me, because I find his presence to be a stabilizing influence, and dealing with T'Pring and Stonn I fear will not be without some unpleasantness.” This was more than Spock cared to admit as it pointed to a certain amount of emotional upheaval that he did not want Sarek to be aware of. Once again he was finding himself too emotional for Vulcans while being excessively stoic for the taste of most humans, not including Jim, of course.

“Is your mother aware of this?” Sarek demanded, striding to the door.

“Am I aware of what?” Amanda asked. She and Jim were seated at the table over remains of breakfast drinking tea.

“That our son has found a new mate.” He gave a polite nod to Jim, who looked slightly sheepish.

“Oh, that. Yes, I figured it out last night.” She sighed at the look on Sarek's face. “One of the reasons you married me was that I understand emotions and human social cues better than you do.” 

“That is true.” Sarek admitted. 

“Instead of hovering around, why don't you both sit down. When is your appointment with T'Pring and the healer?”

“In two hours.” His father had returned to silence. Not that he could say much with Jim sitting there. Spock doubted he would want to offend his human guest.

Spock relaxed as Jim, who was normally talkative and dealt well with others, began a conversation with Sarek on his diplomatic work. As the two men engaged in a genuine conversation, his mother flashed Spock a small conspiratorial smile. He raised an eyebrow in response, but caught her meaning. Jim could hold his own with Sarek.

* * *

Healer T'Rell had the best poker face Kirk had ever seen. Granted, this seemed to be a particular Vulcan skill, but she let nothing show as she regarded Spock and the strange human accompanying him. Her neat up swept eyebrows didn't even twitch. An attractive young lady was already present along with a male that didn't seem to have T'Rell's level of impassivity down. The look in his eye and press of his lips as he regarded Spock made it clear that Stonn was not fond of T'Pring's current intended. _Silly_ , thought Kirk. _It's not as if he's trying to keep T'Pring from him._

T'Pring turned a cool gaze from Spock to himself. She did raise an eyebrow before turning back to Spock. “I am glad you have seen the logic in this course of action.”

“Of course. Why should we continue on when neither of us wants marry the other? It would be most illogical.” 

T'Pring looked slightly annoyed by Spock's response. Kirk decided he had become better at picking up on the tiny tells that were Vulcan body language. _No definitely annoyed._ Her eyes flicked to Jim and a slight frown appeared. Stonn, on the other hand, seemed to relax slightly. _Stonn is glad Spock doesn't want his girl friend, and the girl friend is annoyed because this isn't making Spock jealous. My such human emotional reactions, granted they hide it very well._

“Spock, T'Pring, come with me.” T'Rell said, motioning for Stonn and Kirk to have a seat in the waiting room.

Kirk sat wondering if he should say something to Stonn or not. He finally decided to let the Vulcan make the first move if he wanted to talk. “You are Spock's mate?” he finally asked.

“Yes, we are together.”

“That is not surprising.” Stonn replied before falling silent again. 

His response was somewhat ambiguous, but Kirk couldn't help suspect it was meant as a subtle dig at Spock. _Poor Spock. He deserves better than this._ The process with the healer thankfully didn't take long. Spock held up his hand in the ta'al and T'Rell returned the gesture. T'Pring and Stonn pointedly ignored them and left.

They followed the Vulcan couple out. “How do you feel?” Kirk restrained himself from actually kissing Spock on the mouth. Vulcans did not engage in obvious public shows of affection.

“That I am glad to not be marrying T'Pring. It has been many years since I have seen her, and being in such close proximity... she is not a pleasant person. I could feel it through our now severed bond. It is possible she is different with Stonn, but I doubt we would ever have an adequate relationship. There is no pain involved in the bond being dissolved, if that is your concern.”

“I'm glad you're not marrying T'Pring either. You are definitely mine.” Kirk grinned. “What do you think it's going to be like back at your parents'?”

“I am sure my mother and father have gotten into an argument about us. Do not be alarmed.” he added when he saw the look on Kirk's face. “They frequently argue and make up. Father clearly respects you, you would know if he didn't. However, as a member of Starfleet, he will most likely see our union as further driving me away from the life he wishes me to lead. Also by engaging in a sexual relationship with you while having a mating bond with another, I have behaved as badly as T'Pring.”

“Is that how you feel?” Kirk asked softly, his gut clenching.

Spock stopped and turned to face him. “Of course not, Ashayam. I would not share a bed with you if I thought it was wrong to do so.”

Kirk relaxed, and they began walking again. “Do not worry about my father. We often disagree, and he was unprepared for this revelation. Anyway, we will soon be returning to the ship. I believe engineering will want you to look over the repairs before we depart.”

Kirk glanced over at the Vulcan, wanting to take his hand but knowing the gesture would be seen as improper in a public place. He especially wanted to reach out in a gesture of support upon their return. Amanda was clearly tense and annoyed, undoubtedly Spock predicted correctly, and while Sarek treated Kirk with the same politeness he had from the beginning, he continued to be cool and removed towards his son – perhaps even more so. Kirk couldn't help but suspect from the looks Amanda was shooting him that she was the reason he was as cordial as he was.

They did not stay long after that, and neither Amanda nor Sarek encouraged Spock to remain longer. Though, she did make Spock promise to keep in touch more regularly than he had been. Kirk couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when they rematerialized back on the ship. He and Spock were almost immediately pulled their separate ways as the Enterprise made ready to depart early the next morning. It was with a sense of great relief that Kirk was able to fall asleep wrapped around Spock that night after giving his lover a back rub and exchanging lazy kisses, not to mention other things involving personal lubricant and no clothing.

“I wish your trip home could've been more pleasant.” Kirk said, his voice low and sleepy.

“Jim, my home is where you are, and I cannot think of a more pleasant place to be.”


End file.
